killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Hillary Massar
Hillary Massar was a Vektan scientific researcher employed by the ISA, then later Stahl Arms, in Killzone: Shadow Fall. Killzone: Shadow Fall The VSA appointed Massar to conduct human experimentation aboard the ISA Cassandra on Helghast subjects, with the goal of developing a new, unprecedented type of bioweapon. The weapon would be capable of eliminating human life across a large area, targeting a given type of genome. On the ISA Cassandra, Massar developed the weapon at the cost of numerous Helghast test subjects and all of its crew members. It was believed by some, or at least by Thomas Sinclair, that the bioweapon was purely meant to be a deterrent, and would not be deployed. Massar had a type of fascination with the Helghast, believing their superiority to Vektans made them more suitable for experimentation. This was not due to the political factors at the time, but because of some intrinsic biological property. She later deduced all Vektans minus herself must die, so the Helghast could continue to evolve. The Vektan government covered up all evidence of Massar's research. An official press release described the ISA Cassandra as an unmanned research vessel used for a routine survey of local solar data, which was released into the Sun after it was no longer in use. In actuality, the VSA tasked Lucas Kellan with rerouting it into the sun in order to destroy all evidence of Massar's experiments. News of the experiments reached some parts of the Helghast side. When the details of Massar's experiments were discovered by Echo, a Helghast operative, Echo set out to kill Massar. Despite the loss of the crew, Massar stayed aboard the ISA Cassandra after the experiments were finished. At that time, she decided to defect to the Helghast side and had already contacted them using an encrypted message. In response, numerous Helghast arrived at the ship and transported her away before Kellan could intercept them. Echo accompanied the Helghast enforcement. However, Echo did not have an opportunity to kill Massar at this time. Chancellor Visari's administration sought to use Massar's bioweapon themselves, repurposing it to target Vektans, and to use it as leverage to prevent an attack from the VSA. The weapon may also have been capable of targeting half-breed Vektans. To fulfil this, Visari reassigned Massar to work under arms developer Jorhan Stahl. After entering Helghast custody, Massar was relocated to Stahl's base on planet Helghan. Massar was seized by Lucas Kellan and Echo on Stahl's base. Kellan had orders from Sinclair to take her into custody. However, she was killed by Echo. At the time of her death, the weapon was already delivered to Stahl and prepared for deployment. Personality Dr. Massar is arogant, and has a superiority complexe to humans and Helghast alike. She deems humans as evolutionarily inert and halfbreeds as impure throw backs ruining the helghast blood line. She is bossy using open communication channels to boss her helghast guards arround, make demands of them, and continue her experiment on some helghast as well as humans while in Stahl's custody. She speaks using a condesending tone, and is manipluative enough to make Echo ashamed of herself as well as make VSA soldiers question the choice not to gag her after her rescue. Trivia *Massar is voiced by Azura Skye.Killzone: Shadow Fall Credits. GameFAQs, accessed on 2014-01-14 Massar-killzone-shadow-fall.jpg|Massar render 131357_1378825919044713_568868262_o.jpg|Dossier screenshot ISC_Cassandra_Dossier.jpg|Dossier for ISC Cassandra Vektan_Daily_06_29_2390_1.jpg|Vektan Daily news article describing ISC Cassandra, 1 Vektan_Daily_06_29_2390_2.jpg|Vektan Daily news article describing ISC Cassandra, 2 Massar_Capture.jpg|Massar captured at Stahl's base References Category:Women Category:ISA Category:VSA Category:New Helghan